


jonghyun gets exactly what he deserves which is neck smooches from everyone

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Jonghoodie au [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Multi, OT5, Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “Brat baby,” Minho says sternly against Jonghyun’s mouth.“Thank you, I am baby,” Jonghyun says cutely.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Series: Jonghoodie au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709365
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	jonghyun gets exactly what he deserves which is neck smooches from everyone

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday gay baby
> 
> I wasn't going to post this here because my arms are extra bad today but extra shitty morning today politically and everything sucks lately anyway so I wanted to anyway lmao please appreciate birthday boy getting smooches and maybe let it lift your mood a little in these Garbo times

Tae wakes up grumpily, but only because ve’s always grumpy to wake up. Instead of letting ver body do this to ver, ve refuses the gradual opening of ver consciousness and instead wiggles deeper under ver blankies and into the warm body in front of ver. It's J, ve’s pretty sure, because they’re shirtless and their arm is under ver head, a comfy beefy bicep pillow. **  
**

Ve doesn’t remember falling asleep with J last night, but ve’s not complaining about waking up next to them either. Ve’s never going to complain about their habit of sneaking into bed with ver in the middle of the night. Ve shifts closer instead, tangling their legs together, finding J’s other arm and then their hand and holding it close under ver chin like a plushie. 

Almost as if in response, J shifts closer to ver, the arm under ver head wraps around ver neck, hugging ver close, and the hand under ver chin uncurls its fingers. J taps their fingers over ver jawline, ver cheeks, ver mouth, gentle little boops that make ver smile. They tap the tip of ver nose gently with one finger. They slide that finger down and, just as gently, insert it into ver left nostril. then, they delicately pick up a booger, move their hand down an inch, and push their finger between ver lips.

Tae laughs, which allows J easy access through ver open mouth, and they wipe the booger off on ver tongue, which only makes ver laugh harder. 

“Was that–” Ve pauses to rearrange the booger in ver mouth and swallow it. “Was that supposed to gross me out?” ve asks. If it was, J missed the mark completely. Ve does that all the time on ver own. J chuckles, moving their hand around ver face to ruffle through ver hair.

“No, just make you laugh,” they say. Their voice is rough, barely more than a whisper; that must have been literally the very first thing they did after they woke up. Tae loves them a lot.

“You’re like, my best friend ever,” ve says. Ve knows ve’s not supposed to have a favorite qpp, but. J knows that they’re everyone’s honorary favorite. Very well, if their pleased little hum is any indicator. Tae nestles closer to rub ver face against their chest, warm and soft, and then wiggles up the bed. Ve leaves the sanctuary of ver blankets, braving the cold air so ve can rub ver face further up J’s body, their collar bones, into their neck. There ve places a sloppy, sleepy kiss, more of a mush of lips against their throat, trailing them around the side of their neck and under their ear.

J giggles happily, strong arms holding ver close. Tae blows a raspberry against their skin for good measure, then gives them one last little kiss before rolling onto ver back and pushing ver palms into ver eyes. 

“G’morning,” J says, a sleepy little mumble of a word. Tae nods back as ve yawns into ver forearm. For once, ve’s not so grumpy to wake up.

~

Key wails dramatically when she rounds the corner into the hallway and sees that the bathroom door is closed with the light on behind it. She doesn’t deserve this. Walking up to it, she hears music played too loud from a shity phone speaker and Junghee singing along to it and perks up a little. That’s not so bad. She can still be saved.

Slapping her hand gently but loudly enough to be heard on the door, she whines through the wood.

“Let me in,” she calls. “It’s time to pee.” it’s 1:17 p.m. exactly. They all know that that’s her pee time. Her body is on a schedule. Thankfully, the door opens quickly, Junghee’s cute smile and pink hair filling in the gap before she pulls it all the way open.

“Morning Boonie,” she smiles, and then, “Scuzie,” she says, twisting to slip past Key and out of the bathroom. “Don’t pee forever, I’m kind of in the middle of something,” she adds, pointing to her hair, which Key realizes is half damp and straight, half dry and purposefully curled to look extra fluffy. She glances passed Junghee to note the hair curler on the counter and shakes her head, smiling fondly.

“I won’t,” she says, closing the door behind her.

And she doesn’t; she pees quickly, foot tapping to the song coming from Junghee’s phone that she left in here, and then washes her hands and opens the door back up. Junghee is leaning against the opposite wall, just chilling, and Key gets to look her up and down once before she perks up and slips into the bathroom with her. Mismatched socks, Minho’s boxers just barely peeking out from one of Tae’s giant hoodies, the scent of Jinki’s body wash clinging to her skin. Key guesses she got out of bed feeling especially snuggly today.

“Did you have a nice pee?” she asks, lifting one eyebrow. Key grins back.

“I sure did,” she says. She reaches up and fluffs the hair at the back of Junghee’s head gently. “Want me to do the back for you?” she asks. Junghee always gets pouty that she can’t do the back of her hair as good as the rest of it. Junghee smiles wide when Key asks, though, nodding quickly with sparkles in her eyes.

“Please do,” she says. So Key does, gently turning her around to face the mirror and grabbing the curler from on top of the counter. She doesn’t curl Junghee’s hair, exactly; she just makes it a little wavy, a little bouncy, a little fluffy, like a nice soft pink cloud. Just the way that Junghee likes when she’s feeling extra cute.

When she’s done with the back, Junghee presses a smoochy to her cheek and takes the curler to finish the rest herself. Key takes a moment to just appreciate her, her cute hair, her cute face, her cute everything. Her cute neck, the little baby undercut hairs on it that peek out above the hoodie.

Suddenly Key feels the uncontrollable urge to kiss, so she does, gently taking Junghee’s wrist with the curler to hold it away for a second with one hand and pushing her head gently to the side with her other hand. She places the smallest, loveliest smooch on the side of her neck, then watches in the mirror as Junghee's face turns almost as pink as her hair. She smirks, proud of herself, when Junghee puts the curler down to put her face into her hands next.

  
“Fuck,” she whispers. “Kibummie,” she says next, peeking up with her big gorgeous pouty eyes. 

“Hmm?” Key hums, extremely gay and in love with the nickname and also a tiny bit suspicious. She knows that Junghee is going to ask her for a favor and honestly, the real question is whether or not Key is enamored enough right now to let whatever it is slide. 

“Can I borrow your cute unicorn earrings?” Junghee asks hopefully.

Absolutely fucking not, Key thinks immediately.

“No bub,” she says gently out loud. And before Junghee can pout more, she gives her another little neck kissy. “But when we go to the mall this weekend I’ll buy you whatever earrings you want,” she offers. She takes Junghee’s loud hissed “Fuck yeah” as a yes.

~

It’s close to lunchtime, and it’s Jinki’s turn to make lunch today, and they were planning on making everyone cute little grilled cheese sandwiches, so they are very confused when they smell cooking beef and bacon as they walk down the hallway to the kitchen. And they’re even more confused when they peep in and see Jonghyun at the stove, cast iron on and lots of different little foods all chopped up and set aside on the counter.

Slipping inside, they tickle their fingers over Jonghyun’s waist to announce their presence before wrapping their arms all the way around her and hooking their chin over his shoulder.

“I thought it was my turn to make lunch?” they ask, watching as Jonghyun finishes pulling out the final pieces of bacon and dropping them onto a paper towel, dabbing at them with a napkin to absorb all of the extra grease. Jonghyun glances at them over her shoulder with a little frown, and then a little smile, shrugging with his other shoulder so she doesn’t push Jinki off.

“One of us messed up then,” she says. “You can just help me,” he adds cutely. Jinki smiles against his neck.

“You mean, like this?” they ask, and cling tighter around her waist. They also kiss Jonghyun’s neck, light, soft, distracting. Jonghyun whines, shivering, but he also doesn’t push Jinki off. Jinki takes that as permission and keeps doing what they’re doing, pressing soft, breathy kisses all over the side of her neck as Jonghyun pulls them around the little kitchen. 

This was kind of an impulsive move, they’ll admit, but they can’t deny that it’s fun watching Jonghyun’s hands shake as she tries to clean out the skillet and then layer up nachos inside of it. When Jinki bites down on his neck and sucks gently, Jonghyun full on _whimpers_ and accidentally dumps all of the peppers into one area. It takes her over a minute to actually spread them all the way around evenly because Jinki doesn’t stop.

Eventually, Jonghyun sets up three layers of chips and cheese and toppings. Jinki lets him go for just long enough to bend down, open the oven, put them in, and close it. Then, as Jonghyun reaches for their little strawberry timer, Jinki turns her around and pushes her up against the counter, pressing their bodies together so they can feel Jonghyun tremble.

“How long do those have to be in for?” they ask, lips just under Jonghyun’s ear.

“Like, 15 minutes, ish,” Jonghyun says, voice shaky. He twists the timer on between their stomachs and then carelessly dumps it onto the counter behind them. Jinki hums quietly, shifting to focus on the other side of Jonghyun’s neck and give that some love as well.

“Sounds like just enough time for some hickeys,” they smile, and latch onto Jonghyun’s neck again. All Jonghyun does in reply is squeak a little and tangle her fingers into Jinki’s hair.

~

This definitely is a time that Minho is having right now. He pants quietly from the effort of it, from keeping up with five puppies all clamoring for attention at once. Key’s 2 little poodles, always so well-behaved at home and eager to let off energy as soon as they hit the dog park; Tae’s two little fucking gremlins, tripping over each other and nibbling all over his hands; and not Roo, snoozing gently under a park bench, but her dad, Jonghyun, his hands all over Minho’s back as Minho struggles to get the other four under control. 

He’s “helping,” he says, but the way his smile curves up only at one corner and his sharp teeth show between his lips betray his lack of benevolence. He’s being a nuisance. On purpose. His hands pap and rub all over Minho’s shoulders, offering moral support, offering comfort, distracting him as he kneels in the grass and tries to snatch the tennis ball out from between four eager mouths.

Luckily, he gets it after another moment of struggling, and he chucks it as far as he can away. Before all of the puppies have even gone off chasing it, Jonghyun is pulling him back to his feet and nestling into his shoulder. He’s acting all little, all cute, playful smile on his lips, foot popped up cutely as he takes Minho’s face in his hands and steals a kiss. Minho can’t find it anywhere inside of him at all to be mad at him when he’s this cute, and that annoys him, and Jonghyun knows that, and that annoys Minho even more. 

“Brat baby,” he says sternly against Jonghyun’s mouth.

“Thank you, I am baby,” Jonghyun says cutely. Minho rolls his eyes, and then all of the dogs come back, the tennis ball firm between Adam’s teeth. He drops back down to his knees, fluffing all of them up, feeling Jonghyun leaning all of his weight on him yet again as he tugs the ball free.

This time, after he throws the ball, instead of letting Jonghyun pull him up, he turns around and gets one arm around Jonghyun’s legs, picking them up as he stands and getting his other arm around Jonghyun’s waist, effectively scooping him up into his arms in one smooth movement. 

Jonghyun squeaks in surprise, an adorable high-pitched noise as he clings around Minho’s neck. His feet kick in the air as he pulls himself closer. Minho takes advantage of their positions by opening his mouth wide and then closing it down on Jonghyun’s neck, biting him all over gently, making deep growling noises. Jonghyun giggles, squirming in his arms, his laughter reaching out loud through the dusklit dog park, loud through Minho’s ears and in his chest.

It makes him soften immediately. It’s such a pretty sound. He stops biting in favor of just kissing, dropping soft little smooches all over his skin. That, of course, makes Jonghyun laugh even more. He does stop squirming though, and just holds on around Minho’s neck, hands running through his long hair. Minho readjusts his grip on him to be more secure, nosing into his neck and slowing his kisses down, making them softer, more loving. 

He only stops when the puppies return. He raises his head and looks down, smiling at all of them hopping around his legs. When he looks back to Jonghyun, he’s smiling as well, hearts in his eyes, looking dreamy and pink and loved all over. Minho kisses his cheek once before setting him down. Then, Jonghyun takes his turn to kneel down and wrestle the ball away from everyone else.

~

Everything is a little fuzzy, a little muffled. Voices come in and out of focus, loud and clear one moment quiet and far away another. Jonghyun is incredibly comfy, warm, nice arms around him, a heartbeat beating steady next to his own. His eyes are closed, the light behind them a cozy orange glow. He breathes slow, deep, relaxed and satiated.

And then he’s falling? No– wait, yes. Wait, no. He’s not falling, but he jolts up anyway, sitting up straight, eyes snapping open. He breathes in deep and sharp through his nose, blinking the living room into focus. Dim lamps, stars through the window behind the couch, TV on behind him, Tae under him looking up at him with ver warm brown eyes.

“You okay, J?” ve asks. Ver hands rub soothingly up and down his sides. Jonghyun blinks more, rubbing his palms into his eyes, and then nods. He’s a little sheepish. He was just falling asleep, that’s all.

“Yeah,” he says. He yawns into his hoodie sleeve and lets his hands fall into his lap for a moment. Then he lifts them to push gently on Tae’s shoulders, pushing himself up. “I’m gonna go sleepy,” he mumbles. He’s gonna go sleepy somewhere that isn’t in his cute babefriend’s lap. He wants a nice comfy warm bed. 

“Okay,” Tae says gently. Ve holds Jonghyun close for just long enough to tilt ver face up and press a little smoochie to his neck. “Nighty night,” ve says.

“Sleep tight,” Minho adds, scooting over from the other side of the couch. He puts his hand on Jonghyun’s thigh and leans up to kiss his neck as well. Jonghyun blushes at both of them and hides his face in his hands as he wiggles out of Tae’s lap. Both of them gently tug one of his hands away and take turns holding it as he shuffles out of the living room.

In the hallway, he trails the fingers of one hand along the wall so he doesn’t bump into anything and let’s their little motion activated night lights guide his way towards the bedrooms. Before he gets there, as he approaches the bathroom, Jinki comes out of it, running their fingers through their hair and yawning into their other hand. When they see Jonghyun, they smile sleepily and hold their arms out. Jonghyun takes the tiniest detour to walk into their arms instead, letting them hug him close.

“Sleepy time?” they ask. Jonghyun nods into their shoulder, and then he tilts his head a little to the side because he can tell that they’re leaning in to press a warm kiss to his neck. Several of them, one to each tender hickey that they left on him earlier before. “Sweet dreams, Jongie,” they murmur into his skin. Jonghyun smiles and nods and mumbles a few little noises back as Jinki lets him go.

He continues down the hallway, counting doors until he reaches Gwiboon’s. He knocks with his sleepy little hand and, when she calls out that it’s okay for him to come in, does. She’s in bed, cozy blue light lamp on, doing stuff on her laptop, all washed up and ready to snooze in a little bit.

“Can I sleepy with you Kibummie?” Jonghyun asks hopefully. She smiles and nods immediately, pulling her covers aside and scooting over a little bit to give him room. Jonghyun smiles on his face and in his heart as he walks over and crawls into bed with her. Before he gets all the way settled lying down, she cups his face, pressing a kiss to his cheek, his jaw, his neck.

“Sleep well, baby girl,” she smiles. Jonghyun smiles his sleepiest back and wiggles down under the covers. It’s incredibly comfortable here and he feels like he’s going to doze off easily, which he’s very happy about. He had a big day today busy being cute and he deserves his rest.


End file.
